Darkness ends
by shauna16
Summary: hiii! my names shauna and this is just an idea of what Ive done with the characters in the mortal instruments series! I hope you read and like it! only the first chapter but I promise it will be a loooongg fanfiction :3 byeee


Chapter one: The Gold Stands Out In The Darkness.

When I first opened my eyes I had no clue where I was. For a few seconds I couldn't even remember who I was. It was only when my entire life started to slowly peel in my mind did I start to remember. I remembered a beautiful emerald eyed woman with hair as bright as sunset. I knew this woman I just couldn't place her. My memories kept unfolding and unfolding, with each one that passed I then began to piece together my life. I had a mother. I had friends. I had a life. So why couldn't any of these pieces answer the question that was in my head, where am I? I was lying on something hard, I knew that much. When I opened my eyes it was as if they were still closed. Darkness surrounded me like a silent blanket. The only theory I could come up with was I was dead, and all that bullshit people tell us about the light at the end of the tunnel was only stories that helped people at the end not to be afraid of what was to come after. Then I thought I'd try to move and instantly pain shot up every inch of my body dragging a blood chilling scream from my throat. That's when more thoughts started to enter my head as tears ran down my face, if I was dead I shouldn't be able to feel pain right? So why can I feel pain, am I in hell? I tried going over every major point in my life what could I of done to be in hell? I suppose ive never really believed in God or Heaven maybe that why im here. How did I die? How is my family coping with this? That's when I heard it, the tiniest squeaks almost as if a door was opening and a strip of lit shone on the wall. My eyes which were already drenched with tears so this tiny strip of light was a blur, but it was there this tiny piece of light was here with all this darkness. The steak of light started to get bigger, and soon the whole room was illuminated with light I tried to blink the water out of my eyes to get a clearer picture of what was going on and that when I saw him. At first the only thought that came to my head was beautiful, he looked like something the angels sculpted and sent down to earth just so humanity could enjoy his beauty. I looked him over from top to bottom his hair was golden but with pieces of dirt through it. It fell just below his ears. His face was a masterpiece he had golden eyes and long eyelashes, angled check bones that any girl would die for, he had a slim muscular build and looked around the height of 5'11. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with black army boot and a black slim fitted top that shaped his torso well. The black on black outfit made his perfectly tanned skin stand out more but when I looked more closely his whole outfit was soaking, in fact water was dripping from him.. He was covered in dirt but somehow that made him look even more unique and almost like he was dangerous. He didn't look to surprised to see me here just lying there. He started to walk towards me and that's when I realized that I had become to distracted with his beauty to know that this was a stranger. A stranger who I have never meant before who is walking towards me in a place I know nothing about. I was again cursed my inner artist that always seemed to find the good in things that always distracts me from the bad. The way he moved was inhuman. He slowly strolled towards me as if he was purposely trying to get some form of reaction. I felt like his prey. The way his eyes skimmed over me, I knew deep down that I should be afraid maybe even petrified but I could focus on nothing more than him. I silently wished that I was wearing decent clothes. When he was around four steps from me my instincts finally kicked in and I tried to back away as quickly as possible. I could of swore I saw his pupils enlarged, but that could of just been me. I tried standing up but immediately feel in agony. I heard a deep chuckle and I looked up ignoring the protest of my aching bones to see why he was laughing at me when I was obviously in pain. The golden man just looked right back at me as if challenging me to say something to him, but I didn't because just as I was about to call him out another scream tore from my body and I fell back onto my chest. I heard rustling going on around me then I saw golden circles looking at me with something that could only be described as pity or sorrow. I then felt a small jab in my arm and felt my head being lifted onto something warm which I could only presume to be his lap. A sudden pressure was on my head and I could feel a hand gliding through my hair in a comforting gesture, I sighed as the pain started to ease and I could feel myself floating back into my oblivious sleep I hear a voice its was like silk being melted onto fur as he whispered in a cocky manner '' just so you know this is the quickest a girls ever gotten onto my lap'' I wanted to protest by reminding him that he lifted me head into his lap but sleep had its claws into me and it was dragging me down further and further into the darkest depths of my mind, but as I kept drifting I never felt the pressure of his hand in my hair stop or slow until I finally blacked out.


End file.
